Remember me
by Nini-7
Summary: Paily story. Will follow the paily story from season one slightly but with a little twist.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Everyone who has stumbled upon my story. This is a short prologue type chapter that I wrote and I would like to continue this story if you guys like it, so let me know what you think. **

**It will sort of follow the paily story from season one but with a twist.**

**Well, hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review! :)**

_A hand slipped into mine, our fingers tangling perfectly together. I turn to face the dark haired beauty standing next to me. I can't help but stare at those perfect lips as a moist tongue comes out to brush against them lightly. Teeth bite down softly on the bottom lip as they come closer to my own. I can feel my heartbeat racing as they draw ever closer. My eyes flutter closed and in the next moment an amazing sensation fills my body, radiating from my lips to every particle of my being. _

"_I've missed you so much Paige." I hear the words whispered against my lips and I almost faint of pure happiness. I had longed for months to hear those words. _

_I opened my eyes to look in to the incredible brown eyes looking back at me. "I've missed you too. I love you Emily." _

_As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the other girls face changed to a mix of horror and disgust, which broke my heart all over again. This couldn't be happening for a second time, I don't think I'd be able to live through it again. _

_And what I was dreading came to be a second later, "You love me? I don't even know who you are! What kind of prank is this? I'm straight! And I've never even talked to you before." She pulled away and was gone before I could even move. _

"_Emily, come back." I sobbed, only now noticing the hot tears that were pouring down my face. I couldn't move, I stood there, broken, until suddenly a loud beeping next to her ear startled her. _

The beeping stopped, only to be replaced by a loud, "PAIGE! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

A few tears slipped out of the corner of my eyes, the memories of the dream still fresh in my mind. I wiped them away with the back of my hand, and slowly opened my eyes, blinking as they adjusted to the light of the morning. My mom was looking at me with a slight worried expression, but I couldn't tell her what was wrong. That would mean explaining a whole lot of stuff I don't think I could make myself say without breaking my heart all over again. That would also mean having to come out to my mom, which I was so not ready for. The only person who had known was Emily, but now I'm the only one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, and especially to those who followed this new story. I hope I won't disappoint. **

**I would really appreciate feedback, letting me know what you like...or don't like. **

**Well on to chapter 2, enjoy :)**

After my mom had left the room, I looked at the clock and sighed, I had to leave in twenty minutes. I left the warmth and shred of comfort my bed offered me and started getting ready for school. Today was the first day back after summer break. The first day I would see Emily in a few months. I don't know how I'll handle her seeing me, having no idea who or what I am/was to her.

I wish I could've changed schools, but again my parents wanted to know why, and I couldn't explain that to them, they would probably kick me out and never want to talk to me again if they knew. My parents, especially my dad, have never been very open to difference. Not that it mattered anymore anyway, Emily didn't remember any of it, and no one else had known, so it was like it never happened. Emily was back to being straight, or pretending to be, and I had to do the same.

After trying about ten different outfits, I settled for a simple look. Dark jeans, and a blue t-shirt. The person I was going through all this effort for wouldn't even notice, so why even try.

Keeping my emotions in check and my face in a neutral look, as not to betray my feelings, I took a deep breath and made my way out of the house, saying a quick "Bye, mom," before I stepped out the door. My dad had already left for work about an hour earlier, which I was glad about, one less thing to deal with on this already hard enough day.

_-o3o3o3o-_

As I arrive at school, my eyes automatically search for the long dark haired and brown eyed girl, wanting so badly to see her again, but at the same time wishing that I wouldn't.

Sigh. No Emily in sight. I inhaled deeply, and made my way to my first class; English.

I'm only a few steps away from the door when I hear two voices rise above the others. I turn to look at the two boys who had just started arguing, momentarily distracting me from where I was going. I looked away for only about a second but it caused me to bump into someone who had stopped in front of the classroom door.

"Oh, I'm sor-" the words froze in her throat as the girl turned around. I couldn't stop my eyes from wandering the beauty that stood before me. How was it possible for her to be more beautiful than the last time I saw her. As my gaze finally landed on her face, it broke my heart to see that it was twisted into the complete opposite of a friendly expression. Her eyes glared angrily at me, making me feel horrible.

"I-I'm sorry," I repeated not much louder than a whisper. Emily completely ignored the fact that I had spoken and turned to look at the boy standing next to her, Ben, it was the boy she had been dating before…well before everything that happened with us.

"See you at lunch?" Emily asked, before leaning up and placing a light kiss on the boy's lips. In that moment, there was nothing I wanted more that to punch him in the face. I felt the familiar sting behind my eyes, tears threatening to fall, it was hard enough that Emily didn't remember me, but this. This was too much to bear. I blinked the tears away and bolted into class, not wanting to cause myself any more pain than I had to.

I took the seat in the far back corner next to the window, hoping that Emily wouldn't take a seat that was anywhere near me. As much as I wanted to look at her, and stare at her and observe her, and and and… I couldn't, not without breaking my heart over and over. I know you guys are all probably wondering what happened, but I don't think I have the strength to go through all those memories right now, but I will have to soon, for closure of that part of my life.

I hadn't noticed how long I'd been staring out the window until the bell rang to indicate the start of class, what had felt like hours had apparently only been a few minutes. I look up as the teacher begins to speak, immediately noticing the girl in the second row who was directly in my line of vision. I wasn't sure if I was happy or angry about her seating choice. I sighed and turned to look back out the window, tuning out the teacher as my thoughts went back to Emily, as always.

After the bell for the end of class had rung, I waited until I was sure that Emily had left the class before picking up my stuff and heading to my second class of the day. This is going to be a long year.


End file.
